Double Axe Handle
Double Axe Handle is a physical attack used by many fighters. The user cups their hands together and reels back, then slams their fists on the opponent. The Double Axe Handle is typically used after knocking the opponent into the air to smash them into the ground, inflicting further damage. Overview Bardock uses the attack as part of his Final Revenger technique. Yamcha uses a Double Axe Handle to knock Chi-Chi out when the latter attacks him after killing a T-Rex. Mercenary Tao uses the attack as part of his Crane Style Assassin Strike. Tien Shinhan uses the technique against Goku while fighting him with his four arms. King Piccolo uses the technique during his two confrontations with Goku, hitting Goku both times. Goku uses Double Axe Handles during several battles: against Jackie Chun, against Frieza, against Lord Slug, against Android 19, against Yakon,2against Majin Vegeta,3 to deflect Majin Buu's Kamehameha, against Kid Buu as part of his Meteor Impact attack, and later against Uub.4 Krillin uses a Double Axe Handle to smash Nappa, and later to smash Captain Ginyu in Goku's body. The technique is used by Gohan in both his base and Great Apeforms. Great Ape Gohan tries to use a Double Axe Handle to hit Vegeta, but he misses and smashes a rock instead.5 Gohan later tries the attack against Frieza, but instead, it is Frieza who manages to hit Gohan. Later, Gohan uses a Double Axe Handle to remove Android 20 from Piccolo's back.6 Vegeta uses the attack during his first battle against Goku, at Gizard Wasteland. He also uses it to kill a Namekian in Tsuno's village,7 and later against Recoome during their battle on Namek. Jeice tries to hit Goku with the technique, but Goku easily dodges.8 Vegeta again uses it as part of the Amazing Impact technique used against Ginyu in Goku's body, and later against Android 19. As Majin Vegeta, he uses the attack against Majin Buu while beating him before firing his Final Impact.9 Vegeta uses the technique again while inside Buu, to smash an illusion of Gotenks.10 Shorty uses the attack to defeat Krillin during their confrontation.11 Turles uses the technique as part of his Meteor Break attack.12 Salza uses the technique against Gohan when he and his comrades perform the Terrible Flash attack on the boy after the latter returned from Korin Tower with Senzu Beans for his father.12 Cooler uses this in his transformed state during his battle on Earth against Goku.12 Future Android 17 attempts the attack on Future Gohan. Android 19 uses the attack as part of the Yahoo! technique he uses against Goku. Android 17 uses the to knock Future Trunks when the latter tries to attack Android 18 during her battle with Vegeta on the Mountain Road. Piccolo uses the attack against Android 17 during their battle on the Tropical Islands. Future Trunks strikes Semi-Perfect Cell with this as part of his Burning Breakerattack. Android 14 Double Axe Handles Future Trunks to the ground during their battle on the Glacier, and Super Android 13 later smashes Piccolo in the stomach using the same attack. Future Android 17 tried to use this move against Future Gohan but missed, later, as part of their Non-Stop Violence rush attack, Future Android 18 Axe Handles Future Gohan to the ground, her present timeline counterpart used this against Mighty Mask (Goten and Trunks disguised) during the World Martial Arts Tournament. Cell uses the technique against Goku during their match in the Cell Games.13 Zangyauses a Double Axe Handle against Gohan, and Bojack uses it as part of his Chaotic Tyrant technique against Vegeta. Gotenks uses the technique on Super Buu,14 and Super Buu (w/ Gotenks absorbed) uses the technique during his battle against Ultimate Gohan.15 Shortly later, Super Vegito uses the attack against Super Buu. Super Saiyan 3 Goku Double Axe Handles Kid Buu twice during their battle on the Sacred World of the Kais.1617 Abo smashes Trunks using the attack,18 and the God of Destruction Beerus uses a Double Axe Handle on Super Saiyan God Goku.19 Uub uses the technique as part of the Blazing Barrage Palm attack he performed against Goku during their match in the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament.4 Super Saiyan 4 Goku double axe handles Omega Shenron.20 During their second battle in Dragon Ball Super, the assassin Hit suddenly reappeared from behind Super Saiyan Blue Goku and Double Axe Handles him, sending the Saiyan falling into the ground. Category:My Techniques